All Star Hawk and Dove
by Evy Sevin
Summary: Here is my slight reimagining of DC's original Hawk & Dove, chapter 4 is up and it starts off a whole new arc as we see the consequences of the last few chapters. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Elmond Hall of Justice, courtroom 3**

Elmond's hall of justice was its pride and joy, next to the university. Among all of its judges none were more respected and admired than Irwin Hall. He sat on the bench today, presiding over Elmond's highest profile case. The trial of Vincent Dargo.

"My client," Vincent's lawyer continued his final words. "Is the victim of stereotype profiling. When a major crime that was committed couldn't be solved by the police they looked for a scapegoat. The city's most prominent Italian-American citizen was an easy person to blame. We've all watched Sopranos haven't we?"

"It's an old prejudice, and an easy one to fall back on. I ask you, with all the turmoil and hate that is spreading these days, to not give into the prejudices that have so infiltrated our society during this time and let my client get back to his wife and children that he loves," he concluded.

With his final words the jury was dismissed into their chamber and Judge Irwin went into his own. He sighed and removed his glasses. It was quite a case. The police have long tried to catch Dargo with his hands in the cookie jar. They had finally done so.

Despite the defense lawyer's reference to the Sopranos, Dargo was not involved in the mafia, or in the mob, whatever it was called these days. He was instead, as was widely known, involved in the local gang called the Scars. The only thing that Dargo had going for him on this case was that he lacked the "X" scar on his shoulder.

There was a knock at his door, he sighed heavily and rose from his seat. He quickly put his glasses on and opened the door. It was Scott, the policeman who had been present during the entire trial.

"They're ready, your honor," Scott told him.

"Who?"

"The jury," Scott looked at him as if he was daft.

"Already?" Judge Hall had never been involved in a trial where the jury had been so quick to decide.

"Yes, your honor," Scott told him.

Judge Irwin closed the door behind him and quickly went to his bench. He hoped that Dargo truly was receiving a fair trial, though the decision was probably easy. So much evidence was stacked against him.

"Foreman," Judge Hall asked once he had seated himself and the courtroom had settled down. "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have, your honor," the foreman stood, holding a piece of paper before him. "We the jury find the defendant, Vincent Dargo, guilty of both counts against him."

"Vincent Dargo, you have been found guilty by a jury of your peers of conspiracy to commit robbery and aggravated assault on a minor. I sentence you to twelve years of prison without bail," Judge Irwin proclaimed and banged his gavel once to symbolize his final word.

The accused, Vincent Dargo, glared at the judge and mouthed something the judge didn't catch. He rose from his bench. It had been a long day and it was time to go home.

"**The Flight of Hawk and Dove"**

**Part 1: The Price of Justice**

**By T. L. Veselka**

**University of Elmond**

The University of Elmond was the center of the small city. Elmond and the University had grown together. The University had started as nothing more than a community college, but as its graduates and professors gained prestige so did the school. Now it was considered to be at nearly the same level as an Ivy League school.

Hank Hall had wanted to attend the college all his young life, not so much for the education, but for the football team. They were nearly always among the top ten of the nation. Now he was living his dream. He had worked hard for it, practicing during the off season and even letting his annoying younger brother, Don, help tutor him so he could keep his grades up.

The school meant a lot to him, so when he saw other students protesting the war on campus he grimaced. He stalked forward with a large frown on his face. Then he saw something that made him pause and frown even deeper. He marched forward again, even faster than before.

He grabbed one of the protesters by the shoulder and spun them around, "Don! What are you doing here?"

"I'm protesting the war," Don told Hank. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Though the two were brothers they couldn't be less similar. Hank was tall and muscular with brown hair and strong features, Don was thin and blonde with a much leaner, though still fit, frame.

"You don't belong here," Hank grabbed his younger brother by the elbow and pulled him away. "You're still in high school."

"So what," Don retorted as he let his brother lead him away. "That doesn't mean I can't believe in a cause."

"Come on," Hank ignored Don's comment. "I'm taking you home."

Hank opened the door to his pickup and half-shoved Don in and then walked around and got into the vehicle himself. "You're only in high school," Hank repeated. "What do you know about the way the world works?"

"You're only a year older than me, Hank. Stop pretending to be so wise. It's not about the way the world works. It's about the way the world should work."

"The way the world should work is that the good guys should always win and everyone should be rich. You might as well believe in fairies and dragons."

"I'm not suggesting the world be perfect, but I at least I am trying to make the world a better place."

"How?" Hank asked as he drove down the streets. "By lying down and letting everyone walk all over you because you are against war? This isn't France, Don."

"We aren't at war defending ourselves," Don frowned. "We are out there for revenge and for oil."

"Come on," Hank gestured violently at his brother. "That is not why we are out there, you guys just assume it is. We are out there because sometimes you have to take the initiative. Sometimes you have strike before the enemy can strike you."

"Why?" Don asked.

"To protect America," Hank sounded as if this should all be logical to Don.

"So we are protecting America by sending her citizens to another country to die?" Don asked. "That's bullshit, Hank. Even you have to admit that."

"No, Don, it isn't," Hank growled. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

Don laughed.

"Son of a bitch!" Hank slammed on the brakes. Don flew forward, but caught himself on the dash, he hadn't buckled up. He had been too busy arguing with his brother. He looked fearfully over at his brother, but his older sibling was too busy glaring angrily out the front windshield.

Don glanced out the windshield and saw a junkie car with no plates speeding away in front of them into their neighborhood.

"That moron almost ran right into us. He ran the stoplight," Hank shouted.

Don felt a sense of dread as his hot-tempered brother punched the gas, racing to catch up with the careless driver.

"Calm down," Don attempted. "Maybe a pregnant woman's in there about to have a baby."

"Then why are they speeding away from the hospital?" Hank asked. Don closed his mouth, from his brother's taut voice he knew there was no calming him down at this point.

They watched as a young man about their own age leaned out of the back seat of the car. "Don't I know him from somewhere?" Hank asked.

Suddenly the guy pulled out some sort of machine gun from the behind him and opened fire. He was doing a drive by. It was their house he was shooting at.

Hank slammed on the brakes again. Don barely had the presence of mind to catch himself before his body collided with the windshield. It was over before either of them could open their doors. They burst from the door like angry bees from a hive. They raced toward the house, not believing what they had just seen.

"Mom!" Don shouted in anxiety.

"Dad!" Hank shouted as they raced to their door. All of the windows in the front of their house were broken or shattered. The door was open with several bullet holes in it as well. Hank crashed through the doorway and Don was hot on his heels.

Don found himself colliding with his brother. Their parents lay on the carpet, blood already oozing up from their bullet wounds. They rushed forward. Don kneeled down to his mother, quickly feeling for a pulse or anything. There was nothing left to feel. She was dead.

"Dad's still alive!" Hank shouted suddenly. Don jumped at the sound of his brother's voice. "Call 911!"

Don tore his cell phone from his pants pocket. He dialed 9-1-1 but his fingers weren't steady and he misdialed.

"Give me that!" Hank grabbed his phone from him and dialed it himself, then held the phone up to his ear. "Come on!"

"Yes! Hello!" Hank shouted when they answered the phone. "My parents were just shot at 298 Juez st., it was a drive by. We need an ambulance here right away, there's blood everywhere, but dad is alive!"

Hank hung up the phone without listening to whatever the woman on the other end had to say. Hank threw the phone away from him, shouting as he did so. Don just leaned over and held his mother, tears seeping from his eyes. Why had this happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Elmond suburbs**

Sirens shrieked in the afternoon air. They were coming for Don's father, judge Irwin Hall. Don and his brother had been driving home arguing heatedly about politics when they had witnessed a drive by on their own home. Their mother lay dead on the floor, growing cold in Don's arms. Their father was also lying on the floor, but Don's brother Hank had found a pulse.

"Why would anyone do this?" Don asked as he wiped away some tears that had fallen down his cheeks.

"I don't know," Hank growled as he rose to look at their dead mother. "Does it really matter?"

Don let go of his mother and quickly went to get something to staunch his father's various wounds. All he could find were paper towels. He grabbed them and raced over to his father and ripped off his shirt, careful not to move him too much. If there was still a bullet in him somewhere moving his father could make things much worse.

"What?" Hank took Don's spot at their mother's side. "Do you think you're an EMTA now?"

"At least I am trying to do something!" Don shouted at his brother. Hank advanced on him and Don flinched.

"Ha! Some big hero you are," Hank laughed and turned away.

"You're such an asshole," Don said. "Any time anything goes wrong you get like this."

Before Don could say anymore real EMTAs arrived and he quickly moved away from his wounded father and looked on as they removed the rest of his father's clothes, exposing him down to his underwear. Don saw that his father had a couple bullet wounds in his legs as well.

"Please help him," Don begged desperately.

Another EMTA approached him, "We'll do everything we can for him son. Do you know if your father was on any medications?"

"No," Don shook his head. "I don't think so. Let me go check his medicine cabinet."

Don rushed over to his parent's bedroom and got into their bathroom. He opened up their medicine cabinet and found nothing out of the ordinary, no prescription drugs. He didn't bother closing it before he raced back to the living room.

"No," Don told the man. "There was nothing in there but some aspirin and pepto."

"Thank you," the EMTA nodded and went to join his fellows at his father's body.

Suddenly the room became almost crowded as several police rushed in. Don was overwhelmed, he felt as if his head was spinning. He backed out of the room and into the nearby dining room.

"Did anybody see what happened here?" he heard someone ask. Before he could spot who had asked the man had found him. It was a bulky policeman with sweat shining on his bald head.

"Are you Hank or Don?" the policeman asked, pressing him. The two boys were pretty well known to the town thanks to their father being a local celebrity.

"Don."

"Did you see what happened here?"

"We were just driving home from the University when this crazy guy almost ran into us in his rush to get in front of us. Then someone in the backseat leaned out and just shot up the place!"

"Do you have any idea who could have done this? Did you get a good view of either of the perpetrators?"

"I didn't, but Hank thought he might have known the guy with the gun."

"Where is Hank now?"

"He was here just a second ago," Don glanced about for his brother but he wasn't anywhere in sight. "I don't know."

The policeman scrutinized him, "You aren't covering up for him are you?"

"What? Do you think we did this?"

"Now calm down, I meant to ask if you aren't holding anything back so he can go get revenge?"

"No. Why would I do anything like--- Hey! What are you doing with my mother's body?!" Don got up from his seat as the policemen put his mother's body in a body bag.

"Calm down kid we need her for evidence," the policeman looked at him pointedly. "She may help us catch whoever did this."

"I'm going to the hospital," Don didn't care for the policeman. His mother had just died and his father wasn't too far behind her and the man wanted Don to just sit there and talk with him. Don went to his father's torn pants and found the keys to the family car and left the police to their work.

"**The Flight of Hawk and Dove"**

**Part 2: In the Closet**

**By T. L. Veselka**

**The Streets of Elmond**

Hank drove down the road, his engine roaring as he sped through the suburbs of Elmond. He slammed his fist angrily against the steering wheel. "Fuck!" He made a hard right turn, letting his tires screech across the road. He knew he had seen the shooter before but he couldn't remember where or when.

When the ambulance arrived he had snuck out, knowing that the police weren't far behind. They would probably want to watch him "for his own protection", but he wasn't having it. Cops had so much red tape and bullshit to plow through it was no wonder they were so ineffective.

Hank couldn't wait for the cops to do something about this. By the time they did the guy would probably a hundred miles away. His father would be extremely angry at his disrespect for authority, but Hank couldn't afford to think of such things at the moment. It was time to act.

When he was in high school he had had a best friend who had become involved in gangs. He had followed his friend around to try and help him, but in the end his friend had ended up being arrested. Hank still remembered where the gang members had hung out. It was time he paid them a visit.

He slowed down the car, no use alerting anyone to his presence. He saw what he was looking for, a music and DVD store. It was owned by Vincent Dargo, a local man, and seemed to always be teeming with stupid white suburban boys who wanted to be gangsters. There weren't many places for young white punks to hang out in Elmond, but this was the best one.

He parked his car and headed into the store. The store had a pretty simple layout. In the front were all of the movies and then came the CDs. Then there was a large back area that only employees were supposed to go, out of view, but Hank had seen lots of guys go back there that didn't work for the company.

He pretended to look through the racks of movies as he eavesdropped on conversations and searched for the guy he had seen with the gun. Just the thought of the guy made him squeeze the DVD case in his hand, he heard it snap. He quickly put it back, no need to call attention to himself.

The door chimed. "What a rush!" he heard someone say. "That was the most exhilarating thing I've ever done!" He heard a couple of the newcomers laugh. Trying to act nonchalant Hank looked up. His stomach clenched and he dropped the copy of King Kong that he was holding.

He quickly pulled his cell phone from his pocket and held down the seven button then pressed it to his ear. He turned his back to the door so that the guys that came in wouldn't notice him.

"Don it's me," Hank whispered into the telephone as soon as his brother answered.

"Where the hell are you?" Don asked furiously. "The police want to know where you are and so do I! Dad's in the hospital and you're off God knows where."

"Where are you?" Hank returned.

"In the hospital," Don answered. "Where else would I be?"

"Are you alone?"

"At the moment."

"Good. I need you to meet me at Dargo's Entertainment Store."

"What? Why?"

"I found the son of a bitch!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. He's bragging about killing mom and dad right now."

"We should tell the police."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because this place is full of gangsters, he'd just get away. Just meet me here, don't be a little tattletale for once in your life."

"Fine. Just as long as you promise me you won't do anything stupid until I get there."

"I promise, now get your butt down here." Hank closed his cell phone and retreated further into the store to keep an eye on the murdering bastard who had killed his parents without getting caught. He was with his buddies now laughing and talking a little quieter. Hank couldn't make out what they were saying. They were watching a TV that sat near the front of the store, usually it was playing one of the DVDs they had on sale, but the thugs tuned it into one of the local channels.

"Come on Don, hurry up," Hank mumbled to himself. He was still trying to remember where he had seen the gangster that had shot up his place before. Then it dawned on him, high school. It was Aaron. In high school he was an annoying little weasel that no one wanted anything to do with.

Just as Hank thought he was going to have to take care of everything himself the door ringed and Don stepped in, glancing about. Hank hoped he wouldn't make a spectacle of himself and get caught. Suddenly the gangsters turned up the television.

"In a more somber tone," the news anchor began. "Elmond has experienced a tragedy today when just a few moments ago when some teenagers drove by and opened fire on the home of our own Judge Irwin Hall, killing his wife Gayle and sending the judge to the hospital. He is currently listed under critical condition, but the doctors have stated they have high hopes of him pulling through."

The gangsters stopped laughing and their faces turned serious. They hadn't finished the job they had set out to do. Aaron and his little buddies made their way to the back of the store after turning the volume back down. Don came to join Hank at the far end of the DVD section.

"You here that, Dad's probably going to pull though," Don said excitedly. "Let's go be there when he wakes up."

"Not yet," Hank couldn't believe his brother was trying to chicken out on him. "Let's find out what they're up to."

"Come on Hank, what can we do?"

"We can tell their plan to the cops," Hank lied. "Something tells me that they aren't through with dad yet."

Disregarding Don's protest Hank snuck over to the entrance to the back area and tried to listen to anything inside. He could hear their voices but they were too muffled to understand. He carefully edged the door open. The back area had a hallway and then a couple doors, if he wanted to hear anything they were saying he was going to have to get into the hallway.

"Come on, Hank, let's get out of here before they find us," Don whined. "They could kill us and then we wouldn't be able to help Dad."

"Shut up!" Hank hissed. Slowly sliding into the hallway after glancing about to make sure no one was watching. Don followed him in, practically stepping on his heels.

They walked into the hall and the punks' voices became much clearer.

"The Boss will kill us if we don't finish what we we're supposed to do."

"He'll probably be guarded."

"It's one thing to kill a judge, but if you kill a cop then they won't stop until they've found you and beaten the shit out of you."

"If the Boss is disappointed he'll do much worse."

"Why don't we just wait until he's out of the hospital?"

"He wanted us to kill him now, so the judge would know whose men had killed him and why."

"Fine then," one of them said. He sounded like the one in charge. "We'll split up. Three of us will do something to distract the cops away from the judge while the other three sneak in and finish the job. Aaron, it was your job to kill the judge so you're with Tom and Dan. You'd better finish what you started this time or you're not going to be one of us."

"Fine. No problem, consider the old man dead."

"He isn't dead until they announce it on the news," the leader told him.

Suddenly their shadows came through the doorways. It was way too late to crash through the doorway and pretend as if they hadn't been listening. Hank grabbed his brother and opened up a nearby door and shoved him in then closed it behind them. It was dark and Hank felt something wet on his back. He reached out and touched it, it was a mop. They were in a utility closet.

"Let's take three different cars," he could hear the leader talking again. "Let's not take the old car, just in case there were some eyewitnesses that described it. The police will be on the lookout for it."

Their voices faded away. After counting to ten Hank reached up and grabbed the handle and turned.

"Oh shit!"

"What? What is it?" Don asked, obviously frightened.

"We're locked in here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dargo Entertainment Store**

Aaron ignored the nervous feeling in his stomach and smiled awkwardly at the guys around him. After years of rejection and humiliation at high school he was hoping to join the Dargo gang. All he had to do was kill judge Irwin Hall. He thought he had already done that, but instead he had killed his wife Gayle and placed the judge in critical condition.

"Let's get the job done right this time," Jacob, one of Dargo's gang members shoved an 9mm into Aaron's nervous hands.

"Right," Aaron nodded quickly. "Like I said, consider the old man dead."

"And like I said," Jacob growled at him. "He isn't dead until the news announced his funeral."

"Right," Aaron blushed. "Of course."

"Look," Jacob stopped walking before they entered Jacob's Honda. "I don't need you backing out and squealing on us. If you don't have the guts to do this in person just tell me now."

"No!" Aaron proclaimed desperately. "I got this!"

"You better."

Jacob nodded at four other gangsters who entered two other cars in the parking lot. They revved their engines and took off. Aaron looked down at the gun he held in his shaking hand. He just had to do this one thing and they would accept him. He gripped the handle tighter and vowed to kill the old judge.

"**The Flight of Hawk and Dove"**

**Part 3: The Voice Inside**

**By T. L. Veselka**

**Dargo Entertainment Store**

"Shit!" Hank swore. "We're locked in here in the dark and they're driving off to kill dad!"

"You've got to be kidding!" Don couldn't believe this was happening. This day kept getting worse and worse. First his brother had forcefully dragged him from a protest at the local University only for them to drive home in time to witness some gangsters doing a drive by on their home.

His mother was dead and his father was in critical condition at the hospital. The same gangsters that had killed Don and Hank's mother were even now on their way to kill their wounded father. Here he was locked in a closet in the gangster's headquarters unable to do anything to save his father.

"There has to be a light switch!" Don told Hank. "See if you can find it, maybe we can find the key."

Don could hear his older brother Hank groping about desperately trying to find a light switch. Don backed up against the wet mop that was against his back as much as he could. His brother had a nasty temper when he was upset and he wouldn't make it any better by getting in the way.

"I found it!" Hank exclaimed excitedly. Don heard a clicking sound, but there was no light. "The goddamn thing isn't working!"

"I'd give anything to be able to help Dad!" Don lamented.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, Hank," Don said. "Don't be stupid."

"I didn't say that," Hank said, for once he spoke in a quiet tone.

"You didn't?" Don realized it hadn't sounded like his brother's voice at all.

"No," the voice said, almost amused. "I did."

Don felt an electric tingle of fear race up his spine. "Who are you?" Don groped about, but there wasn't room for anyone else in the closet. "Where are you?"

"If you really mean what you have said I can give you the means to help your father," the voice told them, completely ignoring Don's questions.

"What's the catch?" Don asked nervously.

"Who cares?" Hank asked. "Yes, we both mean it. Please, help us."

"Very well," the voice said. "Hank Hall, when danger reveals itself you will become Hawk, the emissary of Chaos. Donald Hall, you will become Dove the representative of Order."

"What?" Hanks asked. "What kind of bullshit . . ." Suddenly Hank stopped talking. If he was feeling anything like Don it was no wonder. Don felt as if was high and sick all at once. He grabbed his swimming head and as suddenly as it had begun the funny feeling was gone.

"I feel incredible," Hank gasped. "I feel like I'm having a major adrenaline rush, better than when I score a touchdown."

"If this is what that feels like it's no wonder you love playing football so much," Don agreed. "It's amazing."

"Break down the door and save your father," the Voice told them.

"Break down the door?" Don asked incredulously.

BLAM! IT sounded like an explosion in Don's ear and light poured into the closet. There was no one where the voice had come from. Don turned and gaped at Hank, at least he was pretty sure it was Hank.

"Nice tights," sneered Hank's voice from the figure that stood before him. Don looked down at himself and groaned.

Hank was in a masculine red and white outfit that covered everything but his mouth. Don was covered in a powder blue and white outfit with a short white cape trailing behind him. Both of them were transformed and at least twice as bulky as they had been.

"Let's just get out of here and stop those bastards!"

"Which car did you bring?"

"I brought the minivan," Don answered.

"Of course," Hank rolled his eyes. "We'll take my car."

"Fine!" Don agreed. They leaped out of the closet and raced out to the store, amazingly there was no one there to see them run out. They hopped into Hank's car and he squealed his tires racing out of the parking lot.

They sped down the business road going almost double the speed limit. Normally Don would have spoken out against his brother's recklessness but for once he encouraged him to drive even faster. They had to save their father.

"Can't this thing go any faster?"

"Not if you want to live to save Dad!" Hank told him.

The wail of a siren suddenly sprouted up behind them. "Shit! The cops! We don't have time for this!"

"Drive!" Don told him. "Maybe they'll follow us and help dad!"

Hank looked at him in surprise then stomped on the gas pedal, screeching around another turn. The police car followed, hot on their tail. They were trying to hit his bumper and Hank groaned. He wasn't going to be able to reach the hospital in time if they kept this up.

"Whoever sent that voice," Don pleaded out loud. "Please, intervene one more time and let us reach the hospital."

"Now you suddenly get religious when you're in real trouble," Hank growled at him. "Typical liberal."

"I am not praying," Don refuted. "I am not talking to God."

"You're talking to some unseen force," Hank growled. Don wondered if his brother arguing with him somehow helped him concentrate.

"Whatever gets us there," Don shrugged.

"Typical."

They raced through the streets barely dodging the other cars and even a few pedestrians that screamed after them. Don looked back at the pair of cops in the patrol car. One of them was pulling out a gun.

"O crap!"

Suddenly Hank swerved making Don take his gaze back to the road. It seemed as if his "prayer" was being answered before his very eyes. A huge tractor trailer truck was now blocking the cops from continuing after them. They had barely missed colliding with it themselves.

"That was close," Hank, or Hawk as the Voice had named him, proclaimed, his voice shaking.

"I never was into racing," Don sighed.

"You were never into anything risky."

"I protest."

"That's not risky in America."

"Yes it is."

"It's a guaranteed right."

"Listen to us," Don moaned. "Our father might be killed any minute and we're arguing about stupid shit."

Hank didn't say anything, but he scoff like he did at almost anything Don said. It seemed like they had been racing for ages when suddenly the hospital suddenly loomed in front of them.

"Do you know where they are keeping Dad?"

"Of course," Don said. "I actually came to the hospital when they took him."

"You get to dad, make sure he is alright, I'll warn the cops," Hank ordered.

"Right!" Don raced away, running faster than he ever thought possible.

Hank also turned and ran, but he wasn't going to find a policeman at all.

**Elmond City Hospital**

Jacob raced down the hospital hallway. He had already sent Aaron off to kill Judge Hall with two of his trusted thugs, Dan and Jordan. Now he and two more of his gang were racing down the halls causing as much havoc as possible. As soon as the police showed up they would split up and Jacob would call Aaron, letting him know it was safe to get rid of the old man.

An old woman walked down the hallway fragilely, clutching desperately to her walker with every step. Garrett, one of Jacob's fellow gangsters, shoved her down and kicked her for good measure. The old woman cried out in pain and shock. They sneered at her and ran on.

"Stop!" a call came.

"The cops already!" Garrett called out.

"Guess again," the voice sneered, suddenly close behind him.

They glanced back to see a strange sight. A very strong man dressed in red and white tights was overtaking them. For a second Jacob drew a blank. He had heard of the likes of Superman and Batman, but he didn't recognize the man following them.

"Shoot him!" Jacob commanded.

Luke turned and fired at the red and white figure, but missed and was knocked out with one swift punch for his efforts. Jacob cursed and raced away as fast as he could, leaving Garrett to deal with the man in tights.

Jacob grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Aaron! It's Jacob. Get the old man, now!"

"But I can see the cops still standing there!"

"I don't care! Kill them if you have to, just get the judge!"

Jacob hung up his phone and turned around just in time to see the man in red and white's fist coming straight for him.

Don had wasted a few precious moments trying to convince the hospital guards to let him pass, but in the end he had forced his way past them. He was running up to his father's room, and a terrible sight greeted his eyes.

There were two policemen backed up against a wall, each with a gangster holding a gun to his head. The policemen were obviously frightened. The door to his father's hospital room was open.

Don gritted his teeth. He hated violence, he had always said that it solved nothing, but now he had to use it or his father was dead, perhaps he already was. Don rushed forward, feeling his charged legs pound against the floor with a strength and speed that even an Olympic athlete would envy.

He smacked one gangster against the head with his fist, causing him to fall to the floor. The other gangster wheeled about, gun in hand. Don used a karate chop he had learned as a kid to knock the pistol from the punk's hand. He followed it with a swift uppercut to the young man's chin.

Without hesitating Don raced into the hospital room then stopped dead in his tracks. The same punk who had shot up his family's house stood with a pistol lodged against his father's temple.

"Don't take another step!" the kid shouted. He was obviously nervous. "If you move even a little I'll kill him."

"Don't do it," Don's mind was racing. "You haven't done anything yet, if you stop now you will get off easily. There are two policemen outside the door and there are more surrounding the hospital as we speak."

"You're lying," the punk shouted. "No one knew I was coming here."

"I did," Don said. "That's why I am here now, and I warned the police."

"You'd better listen to him," Don's father said in a tired husky voice. "I'll make sure they go easy on you."

"Shut up!" Aaron shouted, jamming the barrel a little harder against Judge Hall's temple angrily.

Somehow Don's luck changed for the better and a siren sounded outside the window. Automatically Aaron looked out the window to see if Don was speaking the truth. Don raced forward and flicked the boy's hand up. A shot went off, piercing the wall. In a rush of surprise Don twisted the boy's hand, and heard the wrist bone snap. Aaron gasped and let the gun drop. Don hit him hard. Aaron fell stumbling back, unconscious before he hit the floor.

Hank came rushing in at that precise moment, panting heavily. The two brothers looked at each other then down at their barely awake father. Police were rushing to Aaron grabbing him and the gun. Hank and Don, or Hawk and Dove as they would become known, raced from the room before the police could react.

Later a police file was filled by Hank Hall about his mother's murderer and his stolen car. The car was found, curiously, in the hospital parking lot. The next day Irwin Hall was released from the hospital for personalized care at home, his status was stable. All of the six gangsters were arrested and taken to prison, though all of them refused to talk. Vincent Dargo is still in prison. There was a funeral held for Gayle Hall, but that is a story for another time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elmond Cemetery**

The day was cold and windy, rather fitting if you had asked Hank Hall. He was dressed in a stifling black suit and tie, standing next to his brother, Don. Don was holding back tears, and for once Hank was jealous of his brother. Hank found himself numb and dry-eyed. He felt guilty for it. He was attending his mother's funeral and he didn't feel a thing. His father wept silently.

"Gayle Darwyn Hall was a supportive woman who lent strength to her husband and two sons," the priest droned on in an appropriately reserved tone. "She refused to take credit for all of her hard work."

Hank knew he was right. His mother had kept the peace in the house with incredible patience and love. He remembered all of the times she had stopped he and Don from breaking out into a fist fight.

"This woman was incredibly humble for all that she had accomplished in her too short life," the priest continued. "She had gained a degree in health sciences. She gave up an incredible career to raise her two boys. Instead of feeling embittered or sad for what she had given up she was proud of her sons' accomplishments. Thanks to her overwhelming support her son Henry excelled in sports and her other son Donald obtained such good grades he has his pick of schools when he graduates."

Hank let the priest's droning voice go out of focus as his thoughts turned to his mother. Despite the obvious dangers his mother had supported him when he had joined the wrestling team and then the football team. When most mothers were complaining to their sons about the risks they were taking his mother was busy making sure he ate a perfect diet to support his strenuous activities.

"And with these words I would like to close this ceremony with a testament from her devoted husband, Judge Irwin Hall."

Irwin Hall, Hank's father, rose from his seat with the help of a cane. He was still recovering from his injuries that he had sustained in the same drive-by that had killed his wife. He walked carefully up to the head of the crowd with Don at his side making sure that he didn't fall.

"I remember the first time Gayle and I met," the judge recalled. "She was studying here at the University, and I was gearing up to go to law school. We joined a study group together. It was for math, she had always had a hard time with math. I was joining on pretty much as a tutor."

At that point Irwin Hall coughed and tears sprouted from his eyes. Hank could hear a woman sniffle. Don approached his father to support him but Irwin motioned him away. He wiped his eyes with a handkerchief.

"I made fun of her chosen degree. I thought it wasn't practical or challenging at all," the judge chuckled ruefully. "When I told her this she looked at me with that beautiful fire in her eyes and challenged me to attend a few of her classes. I did. By the end of the week I had to concede that there was no way I could complete her degree. I think that was when I first began to feel love for her. No one had ever challenged me or gained my respect like she had in such a short time."

"I was lucky and somehow she grew to love me as well as I prepared to graduate, and move on to law school," the judge's voice broke and the sniffling woman began to sob in earnest. "I remember when I proposed to her she smiled at me and told me that she would accept only if I'd agree to never give up my dreams."

"She always wanted everyone to be happy," he continued. "So I think even through this tragedy she would want us to be happy. Let us remember the good times that we shared with her and her indomitable spirit."

And with those words they lowered her casket into the grave and began to shovel dirt on top of her. It was then that Hank finally realized she was never coming back. He would never feel her gentle hugs again or bask in the warmth of her smile. He finally felt something and cried. Don tried to hug him, but Hank shoved him away. The only hug he wanted to feel now was his mother's.

"**Drop Outs"**

**Part 1: Emotional Response**

**by T. L. Veselka**

**Watership Dr., Elmond**

"Judge Hall!" the reporters swarmed them as soon as they left the cemetery grounds. "Can we get a statement?"

"My sons and I need some time to deal with this tragic loss," Judge Hall told them. Hank glared at them from glittering hard eyes.

"Please," one reporter begged. "We would just like a quick statement about the two metahumans that saved your life in the hospital."

"Fine." Judge Hall gave up. He knew that the reporters wouldn't leave him alone until he said something. "I am grateful to them. Only a fool wouldn't be. However, they are criminals. We have police to do these things that operate under the law. These vigilantes shouldn't be encouraged."

"Judge Hall!" another began.

"I have said everything I am going to say," Judge Hall said firmly. Don helped him into the passenger side of the car and quickly ducked into the back seat. Hank wasn't far behind them.

They drove away, hoping that they wouldn't be followed by the media. A couple of the reporters quickly turned to their cameras to finish their report and try and buy more face time for themselves with the few words their father had given them.

"I'm glad those guys showed up," Hank stated firmly from the driver's seat. "If it wasn't for them you'd be dead now!"

"And I told the press as much," their father assented. "However they shouldn't be encouraged to continue doing such things. There is a reason that vigilantism is against the law."

"I think sometimes it's a good thing they are out there," Hank pushed on. "What are the police going to do? They'll just put them in a cell for a while until they get a trial and then watch as they are let go by a jury because they pleaded temporary insanity, or some other bullshit excuse!"

"I hate to agree with him," Don added, more timidly than his brother. "But the police are just victims of a flawed system. They are powerless far too often, or sometimes they're even on the wrong side."

"Have neither of you even thought this through?" Judge Hall asked incredulously. "If vigilantes like the two who saved me continue to exert their will and judgment without the proper channels it begins a descent down a very slippery slope."

"What?" Hank asked bitterly. "People begin to stand up to criminals and they actually get what they deserve for once?"

"I understand your emotions in this, but you must think this through logically," their father began to lecture. "If they are allowed to continue then they can decide what a crime is and what isn't. If they can put on costumes and circumvent the law then who is to say that no one else can? It is far too easy to become judge, jury and executioner without the proper checks and balances."

"Well the system we have set up now sucks," Hank grumped. "Maybe we should let them have that power."

Judge Hall sighed, "We'll talk about this another time. I don't have the energy to argue with you right now."

They rode the rest of the way home in silence, no one wanted to talk about mom or the new vigilantes. One thing they all agreed on was that they were glad that Hawk and Dove had been there. Now if only they could have been there for their mother as well. Sometimes that thought made Hank more emotional than his father's stance on he and his brother's new secret identities.

**298 Juez st., Elmond**

The three had looked forward to rest when they arrived home, but there was to be none of it. Already when they arrived there was a couple dressed in dark somber clothes waiting, for them to arrive, with a dish of food. Their mother had been well liked in the community, especially in their own neighborhood.

Don took the dishes graciously, as he always did, and slipped inside behind his weary father. Hank ignored them altogether and followed his brother in. Their father slowly made his way over to his usual lazyboy, leaning heavily on his cane, and sat down with a heavy sigh.

Hank bit his lip, his head still felt hot from his earlier argument with his father. He clenched his fists. He didn't care what his father thought. It was because of the red tape and the beurocracy involved that the entire gang that had killed his mother hadn't been locked up a long time ago.

Everyone knew that the store was more of a front than anything else, yet police had yet to arrest anyone with ties to it other than Vincent Dargo himself, and even that had been a long time in coming. He unclenched his teeth, he hadn't even realized he had been biting down so hard.

Don glanced up at him with red puffy eyes. Hank glared back, maybe if Don hadn't been so hesitant to go home that day they could have stopped their mother's murder. Maybe if he had been more insistent then they might have gotten there earlier, maybe then they would be dead too. His head ached but his muscles were tense and an angry energy rumbled within him, needing release.

He stalked angrily to the door and opened. There in front of him stood a young family of four with more food in their hands. Without a word he slammed the door closed and spun on his heel.

"What are you doing?" Don asked angrily shoving past him to get to the door.

"Getting out of here," Hank growled, not caring if Don heard or not. He stalked to his room towards the back corner of the house. He didn't want to see anyone else at the momenet.

He opened his door and slammed it shut behind him. He knew it was childish but at the moment he didn't give a damn. He tossed himself on his bed and stared up at the ceiling wishing there was something he could do. He clenched his fists again. Of course there was something he could do. All he had to do was find some danger.

Knowing that there would be a steady flow of people to their doorstep Hank opened the window and climbed out. He hopped the fence to his neighbors' backyard, they were inside his livingroom giving their condolences right now. He rushed out of their yard and down the street. If he grabbed the bus he could make it downtown in just about fifteen minutes.

**Downtown Elmond**

The woman was dressed in her best. She smiled as she sauntered down the street. She had just recently broken away from a terrible long-term relationship and was as happy as she had ever been. She was taking her paycheck to open up her first very own bank account in twelve years.

Several men noticed as she walked by with a seductive sway to her hips. It wasn't

that she was the sort of woman to normally act this way, but it was exhilirating to know that she still had it. Whatever it was that attracted men's eyes. She wished Dave could see her now just so she could see the look on his face.

"Well what have we here?" she heard a rough voice ask. It reminded her of Dave. She trembled and kept walking trying not to glance at whoever it was that was harrassing. "Hey! I was just trying to pay you a compliment."

A man dressed in dark clothes and wearing sunglasses stood in front of her and smiled with flashing white teeth. He was decently good-looking but the way he looked at her made her gasp and back away. She bumped into something solid right behind her. She looked back at a massive chest.

Another man grinned wolfishly down at her. Her stomach dropped to her feet and her heart leaped to her throat. He took a step forward and she took a step back.

"That's it, come to papa," the first man mocked her. She sprinted to the side but the larger of the two men used her momentum against her and with an upward shove she stumbled and fell backward into a grimy alley.

"I dunno, Eddie," the big one said with a savage grin. "This one is too pretty to let go to waste."

"Point taken," the thinner one of the two agreed. "Hold her down."

"No," she tried to scream but it came out a whisper. "No!" She screamed this time, but was quickly cut off by a rough hand over her mouth. She tried to bite him, but it seemed he was ready for that as if he had done this before, many times.

She tried to get up but his other hand shoved her down hard onto the pavement, her head snapped back and she stars. She tried to gather her thoughts but she would have better luck trying to fly without wings. Her eyes rolled about seeing their wide grins and their predatory eyes looking down at her. She felt a hand on her blouse and tried to call out as it tore it away, lacerating her neck, but all she delivered was a weak moan. She must have hit her head hard. She crossed her legs but the other man was already at them, forcibly spreading them apart with his own.

Tears fell uncontrollably as she began to regain her senses. A hand began to reach up her skirt then suddenly stopped. She blinked and tried to focus. The thinner man was no longer situated at her groin, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Who the fuck are you?" the bigger man shouted. Her head rolled to the side and she caught a flash of red and white. Suddenly the pressure on her mouth and shoulders was gone. She attempted to move, but it made her head spin. She clutched her head and then pulled her hand away, it was covered in dirty street water and blood, her blood.

Something about the sight of her own blood flooded her with a second adrenaline and she rolled over so she could see what was happening. Deeper into the alley lay the first man she had encountered, face down, but she didn't see any blood other than a slow stream that was leaking out the man's nose.

To the left of him was the bigger man with a hand to his face, also leaking blood. In front of him stood another man. All she could see was his back but he was dressed in an almost skin-tight outfit of white and red.

"You have no idea who you're messing with!" the bigger criminal told the new arrival. "We're members of the Drop-Outs!"

"Wow," the funny dressed man said sarcastically. "Sounds scary."

The large would-be rapist lunged at her hero, but the man dodged the attack and used a right hook to connect with the criminal's jaw. The man in red and white must have been even stronger than he looked because the criminal dropped like a bag of potatoes. But her rescuer didn't stop there, he kicked the large man, several times, in the stomach.

"Stop!" she finally cried. She didn't care about saving the big bastard that had nearly raped her, she just didn't to see someone be killed.

"What's your issue, lady?" her rescuer turned for the first time and looked at her. "These men were going to rape and kill you!"

"But it's not up to you to punish," she told him. His eyes narrowed and she could tell she hadn't said the right thing. "If you kill them or even do them seriouse harm it will be you who will be seen as the criminal and not these bastards!"

His face softened, but not much. "We had better get you to a hospital, you're bleeding in several places."

"Who are you?" she asked as the man picked her up with ease.

"Hawk."

"Thank you," she said sincerely, as she wrapped her arms around his neck to support herself. "You're a real hero."


	5. Chapter 5

**298 Juez st., Elmond**

Don awoke to the sound of his alarm clock buzzing loudly in his ear. Sleepily he reached up and dropped his hand onto the snooze button. It was a Friday and he was supposed to be in school, but since his mother's funeral was yesterday the principal had called and let his father know that they thought it best if Don stayed home for the last day of the school week. His father had protested, but without any energy and eventually conceded.

The last thing Don wanted to do at the moment was wake up, not that his dreams were much better. He rolled over and covered his head with a pillow. He had stayed up late last night, finding himself unable to sleep. Thanks to his insomnia he had learned what Hank had been up to after he left.

His father had been worried at first, but he had been too involved in his own grief to pay much attention. Hank was old enough to take care of himself and was a trustworthy son, Judge Hall had little doubt his son just needed alone time. Don had been angry at Hank for leaving the two of them alone to mourn.

With a small groan Don tossed the pillow off the top of his head sat up. "I was wondering when you were going to get around to waking up."

Don jumped at the sound of his brother's voice in his room. Hank never came in Don's room, he never had any reason to, but there he sat at the end of the bed, a letterman's jacket on and a towel in his hand.

"What?" Don mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He tried to gather his sleep-scattered thoughts. "What do you want?"

"Get up," Hank said almost cheerily, tossing the towel at Don's face. "We should go out like I did yesterday, it's great. I feel so much better."

Don sighed, plucking the towel from his face and glared at his brother. "I don't think so. Punching people doesn't make me feel better."

"Don't knock it 'til you try it, bro," Hank said, irritation already creeping in his voice. "If you would have just come along yesterday . . ."

"And leave dad here to cry and worry alone?" Don's voice broke to his own surprise. "Some of us actually care about people besides ourselves."

All traces of joviality dropped from Hank's face and a sneer took over. "You're just too much of a spineless pacifist to do anyone any good. You've got a chance here to finally do something with yourself besides bury yourself in books."

"Didn't you hear dad?" Don wanted to shout but knew he would wake their father and leak their secret. "I don't want to be some hunted vigilante that brings him shame and shame to our mother's memory!"

"No," Hank's jaw clenched and he got up angrily. "Instead you'll just be a cowardly nobody that brings shame to her memory and the memory of everyone who has sacrificed something so you could be someone."

The door slammed loudly behind Hank when he stormed out of the room. Don sighed, curled up this legs and rested his chin on his knees. Maybe Hank made a good point, he knew what his father thought of vigilantes, but what of his mother? Would she really have wanted him running about in a mask beating people up? Don threw his pillow at his door, wishing Hank was still there so he could pelt him in the face with it.

"**Drop Outs"**

**Part 2: Dropping in on the Drop Outs**

**by T. L. Veselka**

**Downtown Elmond**

Sometimes Hank wanted nothing more than to beat some sense into his younger brother. His parents had been too soft on him, Don didn't understand the way the world worked. All of his words and political protests did nothing. Nothing mattered in the world but action. Criminals responded to violence, it was the only language they understood. He fumed in the seat of his car as hard rock played on the radio.

Don may have been unwilling to do anything but Hank was a man of action, and attempting to stop his parents' murders wasn't enough. Elmond would be the perfect small American college town if it wasn't for one small thing, the Drop Outs. Hank knew they were little more than a bunch of rich kids who had a sadistic streak, but that was exactly the problem. The parents of the Drop Outs were the most influential people in town, hell in the county, so everyone was too scared to actually do anything about them.

His father would have probably gone after them himself except the man had too much faith in his legal system. He swore by it every day, but Hank knew better. He wasn't behind the judge's table every day; he was among the people that suffered because the right people never made it in front of his dad.

Since Hank and Don's attack the Drop Outs had gone quiet, leaving their usual hideout alone. It almost seemed to be a reputable business now. That complicated things. Yesterday he had hoped to follow the would be rapists after he had dropped off their victim at the hospital. When he had returned to the scene of the crime they were long gone.

Now he had no leads as to where the Drop Outs were meeting now. He had tried to pay a visit to one of the more rich guys his age in town to see if he could glean any information from him, but he hadn't even been able to get past their iron gate in front of their driveway. The rich had far too many resources to cover their tracks; they would rarely pay for their crimes. Now Hank drove about looking for a known Drop Out member so he could follow them to their new hideout. Someone had to do something about these bastards.

A police car drove past in the opposite lane. A small tingle of electric fear ran across Hank's skin. Was his father right? Did being a vigilante make him a criminal just as bad as the people he was trying to take down? He forced the thoughts from his mind. His football coach had taught him that self-doubt and second-guessing crippled your ability to take action. Those thoughts were for after the game and right now Hank was definitely "in the game". He had to find the Drop Outs before he lost his nerve.

A loud beeping sounded suddenly in the car and Hank jumped. He almost blushed, it was his cell phone. He wrestled it out of his pocket and saw it was his best friend, Dan. He stared at his friend's name on the phone for a second before tossing it aside to the passenger seat and returning his attention to the streets.

It was a beautiful day in contrast to all the rain of yesterday, a day Hank would sooner forget. That was why he was out here, his mother's murder. The local gang, the Drop Outs controlled by Vincent Dargo, had killed his mother and injured his father in a vengeful drive by. Hank and his brother Don had stopped a second murder attempt on their father's life by becoming two super humans Hawk and Dove.

They may have stopped the murder but the gang still roamed free unchecked by a cowed police force. Hank's entire body trembled with anger at the thought of the injustice of it all. Having been raised by a judge Hank had a strong sense of justice. It was what was driving him, aside from the rage and sorrow of his mother's death.

There were always people walking about the small college town, Hank was hoping one of them would be a Drop Out. That was why he was driving around the old Drop Out hideout, hoping a gang member would stop to scope out the place. Once he spotted one he would follow him back to their new hideout. Once there he wasn't sure what he'd do, maybe he would try to convince Don to come back with him.

Hank's feelings about Don being his fighting partner were mixed at best. His brother had been a spineless pacifist since Hank could remember, never sticking up for himself. Of course Don had been willing to throw those convictions aside when it came to their father. Now he was back to his usual self.

Someone caught his eye and all thoughts of his brother fled his mind. Wasn't that Eddie? Why did his nose look like raw hamburger? Suddenly it was as if a light switched on in his head. He had thought one of the rapists yesterday looked familiar. Hadn't they said they were members of the Drop Outs?

For a second Hank nearly slammed on the gas and ran the son of a bitch down, but he stopped himself and kept still until he was sure Eddie hadn't noticed him. He slowly eased the car forward, he was going to find that new hideout sooner than he thought. He smiled victoriously and silenced his cell when it began to ring again.

**298 Juez st., Elmond**

Hank sprinted from the car to his front door. Hopefully Don was still home. He bolted to his brother's room and opened the door without knocking. No Don. "Shit!" He could really use his brother's help on this.

"Don!" Hank called out loudly. He doubted his father would still be home at this hour. Even in his grief his father would have gone to the office on a Friday to make sure things were taken care of, his father rarely completely entrusted anything to anyone. He would go in to make sure everything looked right and that all necessary work was done.

"Hank?" Don came trotting up, a box of softener in his hand. "What's going on? Did something happen to dad?"

"I found them!" Hank blurted out excitedly.

"Found who?"

"Are you kidding?" Hank actually laughed. "The Drop Outs, who else?"

"What?" Don shook his head. "And what are you going to do now, take on the entire gang? What for, you know the police won't take them in."

"So, what, we just sit here and do nothing while the people responsible for mom's death run around free?"

"What else can we do?"

"Something!" Hank practically screamed in frustration. His veins were showing on his neck and temples. "We have to do something, anything!"

"Do you want to end up in front of dad's bench?" Don shouted back. "Because that's what's going to happen if we go after them. We'll be set up as the criminals and we'll ruin dad's career! Is that what you want?"

"We have the power to do something," Hank shoved a thumb at his chest. "We should do something."

"Just because you have the power to do something, doesn't mean it's the right thing to do," Don tried to reason.

"If you're too scared of disappointing dad to do anything then fine," Hank spun on his heel. "But I can't stand around while I can do something." With that Hank slammed his brother's door shut and stalked off, swearing.

**298 Juez st., Elmond**

Don Hall sighed as his brother stormed out of their house. Why was it that he and his brother never were able to see eye to eye? They had always argued since they were very small. Yet, his brother had always been there for him if he was being picked on by a bully, or teased by his brother's friends.

"Hank!" Don called out, trying to catch him in time. The front door slammed shut. Cursing himself Don sprinted toward the door. By the time he got out Hank was already speeding away. Don glanced to the side and spotted their mother's car. He raced back inside and pulled her keys off the key hanger they had in the kitchen. He sprinted over to the white Audi sedan and started the engine.

For a second he felt guilty, not a full day past his mother's funeral and he was already using her car. He shook his head and backed out of the driveway faster than he ever had. Hopefully Hank had run into traffic, Don doubted he could keep up with Hank's aggressive driving. Though Elmond may not have been a large college town it was large enough he could easily lose his brother.

It was only a few turns and stop signs until Don found his brother. Hank had gotten caught at a long red light. Don kept his distance between them and hoped that Hank wouldn't look back and discover him.

He allowed several cars to get in between them he wasn't sure he wanted to get involved in whatever it was Hank was up to. His brother had violent tendencies and a habit of acting before he even had a chance at thought. Whenever he involved himself with his brother he ended up either as a fifth wheel or in some sort of trouble. He wondered even now what he was doing following his brother.

They passed several districts of town that Don found unsavory. The longer they drove the larger the knot in Don's stomach grew. If they were going to hide out anywhere it would be in these neighborhoods. He was proven wrong as they passed them and entered a nice area where those that existed on the upper crust of middle class made their homes. This couldn't be right, why would rich people choose to be criminals when they already had it all. It didn't make any sense to Don.

He saw his brother park his car parked haphazardly at a large house behind a tall fence and rush towards the house there. Don parked on the opposite side of the road. If this really was where the Drop Outs were hiding out then he really didn't want his mom's car seen parked right in front. He leaped out of the car as soon as it was parked.

Trying to keep his wits about him he slunk over to the neighbor's yard. He crouched below the fence and snuck along the edge until he found a large side window. He peered over the top of the six-foot wooden fence and glanced in the window. He could see at least seven or so Drop Outs inside, none of them were looking his way. Taking advantage he quickly pulled himself over the fence and into the Drop Outs' yard.

He positioned himself below the window and took another quick look. He cringed and ducked back down. His brother was in there now, in his Hawk persona. Hank was in there fighting eight gangsters all by himself. Don closed his eyes and sighed. His brother had always been so rash, but he also had a strong sense of justice.

"Damn!" Don cursed. "Dove!" In a flash of light power surged through his body. His muscles grew, his hair changed to snow white, and strangest of all he was suddenly clothed in a light blue and white costume made of some super-strong material that Don didn't recognize. He leaped through the glass window.

Not only had his strength increased to superhuman levels but so had his agility, He flipped and landed solidly on the glass covered kitchen floor. Everyone, even Hawk, stoppped fighting and turned surprised gazes to Dove.

"What the fuck?" a gangster blurted. "Another one?"

Before anyone could attack him Don was on the gangsters. He clocked one with a right hook and was surprised to find the man practically spin a full circle before falling to the floor unconscious. He had never really won a fight before, he rarely had gotten into them, even as a child. His brother, on the other hand, had plenty of experience.

A Drop Out rammed into him, knocking him off balance. Don brought both fists down on the man's back. The gangster dropped to the floor with and audible "oof". He didn't get back up, but Don could see him breathing. A searing pain raced along his back.

"Ah!" Dove cried. He spun around and found a Drop Out facing him with a large kitchen knife in hand.

"Dove!" Hank called to him. Don dodged another attempt to cut him, his back screaming in protest.

A chair came flying into the gangster. Dove turned and saw his brother with another chair in hand, blocking a gangster with an asp. Dove squared off against a gangster that would normally be twice his size. The man kicked out at him, but with his increased reflexes he was able to thrust it aside with a kick of his own. Another gangster was coming at him with a knife he quickly dispatched the first gangster with a strong punch to the sternum.

Again he dodged a knife attack. This gangster was the fastest he'd fought yet. He glanced around desperately searching for something to use against the knife. He grabbed a large pan and swung it. Metal clanged against metal as the knife and pan met. Again and again the two blocked each other's blows. If Dove had more experience in fighting he might have dispatched this gangster easily, but he was a lover, not a fighter.

With a resounding crash a glass plate shattered against the gangster's head. The criminal dropped revealing Hawk behind him with what was left of the plate in his hand. Dove's brother smiled at him. Dove glanced around and saw all eight gangsters on the floor, either moaning in pain or out cold.

"I thought you weren't coming," Hawk said.

"Let's get these guys tied up," Don avoided the statement. He winced at the pain in his back as he bent to grab a gangster.

"Good idea," Hawk agreed.

Amazingly the Dove suit had protected Don from the worst of the long slash on his back. In his form of Dove he had practically recovered from the flesh wound. Now he and his brother sat in Hank's room, once more back to normal.

"I thought you didn't want to be a hero," Hank pressed.

"I didn't," Don admitted thoughtfully. "But I you were right. When it comes to fighting for causes I am willing to inconvenience myself, but not put myself in any actual danger. I am a hypocrite."

"I didn't mean that," Hank said, sounding contrite for once.

"Besides," Don smirked. "Who's going to be there to keep you from going crazy on those gangsters?"

Hank laughed, but then got serious, "I knew you'd have my back, bro."

"Of course I do, Hank," Don could feel his throat tighten with emotion, but he refused to let the tears drop. He'd cried enough recently, at least these were happy tears.


End file.
